I Guess My Love Wasn't Strong Enough oneshot
by FoamyxTobi
Summary: What would have happened if it were Naruto who met Sasuke at the gates instead of Sakura? Rated T for mild language and yaoi. SasuxNaru!


Sasuke cast one long, regretful glance at Konoha. He stood by the front gates, ready to seek out Orochimaru. He felt a lump come to his throat, and he quickly looked away. _No time for tears, or sorrow._ He thought, looking down and clenching his fist. _I have to gain power to kill Itachi. That bastard..._

But there would be one person he would miss. It wasn't Sakura, or Ino. It was someone else.

He took a step forward...

Naruto pounded through Konoha._ Gotta find him...gotta bring him back...for Sakura-chan...and for me..._ he thought furiously. He had raced all around the village and forests, trying to find that emo fuck. He whizzed past the gates, but out of a stroke of luck, he saw a raven...

Sasuke.

He quickly made a U-turn, and screeched to a halt in front of the wistful looking boy.

Sasuke was about to open the gates, but he felt a gust of wind that blew his hair and clothes around. He turned to see a very orange blur whizz by, then quickly turn around.

Naruto.

He felt like turning and running out before Naruto could say anything, but something rooted him to the ground.

"Naruto..." he murmured softly, staring at the ground.

It was Sasuke. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, and said, "Sasuke, where do you think you're going? You can't leave, we need you!" Naruto fought the urge to shout his usual 'Dattebayo!!'.

Sasuke turned from the orange ninja, looking away in a sort of shame.

"Naruto...I can't. I need to gain power, I need to kill my brother, Uchiha Itachi. He killed my clan; now I must kill him." Sasuke said forlornly, wishing it weren't so. But it was.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, looking down as well. "You could train with Ero-sennin with me! We could be teammates, like with Kakashi-sensei, but Sakura won't be there cause she's a girl!!" Naruto suggested hopefully.

"Naruto, I can't. I doubt your sensei would take on another pupil, and besides...I need another Legendary Sennin to oversee my training." Sasuke said, trying to be firm but failing.

"...That old hag, Tsunade?" Naruto asked, a puzzled look on his face.

Sasuke suddenly looked at Naruto glaring at him. He would miss Naruto's foolishness.

"No, you baka. Orochimaru..." Sasuke said the 50 year old Snake Man's name like it was a taboo.

Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust. "But Orochimaru's all old, and gross!" he whined.

"But he has the power I need. He's the only one who can tell me how I can control this fucking curse mark on my neck! Don't you see, Naruto, if I don't learn how, I could die!" Sasuke practically shouted at the young fox boy. Naruto whimpered with sadness.

"Naruto, I just...I have to go now. Don't follow me...I don't want to have to kill you too." Sasuke said, turning away from Naruto.

"I can't take this anymore!" Naruto said, plunging his hand out and grabbing Sasuke's shoulder. He looked at Sasuke's soft sad face, almost matching his own. Just seeing it made his heart break.

"Please, Sasuke! Please stay in Konoha! With Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-sensei, and me!! Please, stay with me!!" Naruto sobbed out, salty tears streaming from his face. He had a firm grip on Sasuke's shoulder however, keeping Sasuke just inches from the outside of the wonderful village that they called home.

"Sasuke, please!! Oh god, please, just stay! We can go after Itachi together!! Jiraiya-hentai can train you, I know he can!! I want to be teammates, I want to be friends, I want to be - Oh god, please, Sasuke..." Naruto hiccuped. "Just stay."

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. He couldn't help but catch one last glimpse at his former teammate, his first real friend.

"I wish I could..." he murmured, looking at Naruto in the eye. Just seeing Naruto blubber uncontrollably...it made Sasuke want to cry as well.

"Please, Sasuke!!" Naruto continued, tightening his grip on Sasuke's shoulder. "I want you to stay!! I...I love you!!" Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him, and englufed the sad ninja in a warm hug.

"Please stay..." Naruto whispered, snuffling a little.

Sasuke swallowed, trying to keep his tears from pouring out as well. "Naruto..." he whispered, wrapping his arms around the sobbing ninja. "I...I love you too..." he whispered, kissing Naruto's lips gingerly.

"I'm just..I'm so sorry..." Sasuke said. He stepped away from Naruto, who had opened his eyes in shock, and was placing his fingers against his lips softly, as though not believing what had happened.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto!" Sasuke choked out, and without anoter word from either of them, Sasuke lifted his arm, and struck Naruto on the head roughly.

_Sasuke..._ was Naruto's last thought before the world around him faded to black, and he collapsed on the grass, eyes closed in a peaceful manner, but his heart a racing whirlwind of hurt on the inside.

Sasuke turned from the unconcious boy, a lone tear running from the corner of his eye. He didn't bother to wipe it away. He had to get stronger, he had to kill Itachi...

That would be when he would be able to face Konoha, and his first friend, rival, and possible lover once more, with a true, happy smile on his face.

There would be one person Sasuke would miss on the long, hard path to revenge. It wouldn't be Sakura, or Ino.

It would be his kitsune boy, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto awoke the next morning. At first, he didn't know where he was.

But then it all came to him. Sasuke, the useless begging, the hopeless pleading, the confession...and the kiss. Naruto woozily sat up, and touched his lips. His first kiss, given by the one he truly loved.

Sasuke...had he stayed??

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out, standing up, his head a throbbing mess.

A little louder, he called "Sasuke!!"

But even then, Naruto knew it was no use. He saw the shoeprints in the dirt, leading out the thick gates. They could only belong to his beloved.

But realizing it hurt him even more.

"No..." he whimpered, his face falling into complete sadness. He fell back on the ground to his knees, burying his face into his hands.

He sobbed piteously, crying out the only one he had ever loved.

"Sasuke..." he moaned sadly to no one. "Sasuke..."


End file.
